2012-11-18 "I Got a Date!"
When Ben Reilly's phone buzzes a message, "Wanna hang out?" from Jubilee's number, he couldn't type out the reply fast enough. With a wrist heavily taped up, Ben starts to grab his hoodie before he finds out where they are going to meet. He just needs the distraction. Having a crush on someone who obviously doesn't feel the same way is always rough; no matter whom you are, if this happens to you it leads to a lot of hurt and self-doubt. Ben needs the distraction. That's why is outside of his apartment waiting for the follow up text. "Central Park?" it says and he starts moving in that direction. Being a New York native, Ben has a lot of memories about the placeexcept they aren't his own. They are the memories of Peter Parker. The man Ben sometimes wishes he was. Today would be his first time going to the park on his own. The Park is, as always, busy. Out of a city that sprawls with industry and escalation, the citizens are fiercely loyal to the one piece of lush green land still around. People are there walking, jogging, picnicking, and just enjoying the grasseven with the chill in the air. Winter isn't quite here yet, but it's getting close. With the blue hoodie snugly against him Ben just keeps his brown eyes out for one Jubilee. The taped up wrist isn't quite hidden, it could be seen if anyone was to look in that direction. Sure it would create questions, but Ben is just too happy to take the extra step of precaution. It's not winter, but it sure feels like it to a California native. With that in mind, Jubilation Lee is dressed for the weather in a light jacket, flared jeans with a bright white sash, fleece-lined boots, and her familiar signature wheel earrings. With her usual taste in colors, the jacket is pink with white bands down the sleeves, and pink stitching on her white boots. She does get her share of sidelong looks as she arrives, but she's used to people looking at her. It's just part of being Jubilee! She's dodging an overloaded dogwalker when she catches sight of a familiar blue hoodie, above which is a fa miliar face. She picks up her pace immediately, a smile coming to her face. She might not have a crush on Ben, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like him! She lifts a hand and waves. "Ben! Hey!" Waving back with the taped up hand, Ben smiles, "What's up beautiful?" he asks. "Out of all the people in this big city you want to hang out with a former mall security guard..," the smile turns into a grin. "What did you want to to do today?" Jubilation hurries over and throws her arms around him in a big hug. "Beautiful? I'll bet you say that to every girl who shows you her underwear," she teases good-naturedly. "And why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? You're great company! Besides, who better to ask about New York winters than a local expert?" "You're the first," he smiles saying it light-heartedly but it was true. Looking at his friend he just says, "Dress warmily. If you're on foot, the buses can be you friend if they have heating. They become ice tombs if they don't." "First tip: Check," Jubilee replies, stepping back and doing a little pirouette to show off her light winterwear. "Second tip: Check for sure. I've ridden a few buses in town, and the ones that didn't have AC were /awful/ a couple months back. I'm not surprised that they're the opposite in winter!" Smiling he moves with her, "Don't plan on hot dog venders getting you by during the winter months. It's harder for them to stay open and all that stuff," a grin was on his face. "I may starve during the winter time," the hint of an unhealthy eating lingers with his words as he walks toward the grass. "What have you been up to all of this time?" "No hot dog vendors? Oh, fudgesicles... I might be starving right along with you!" Jubilation's face drops into Sad Clown mode, and she turns the expression on Ben. "Business for fast food places must really pick up when it gets cold." She pauses at the edge of the grass, as if the verge is some horrific obstacle that must be crossed. Then she takes a big hop and plops down onto the green stuff with both feet. "Mostly I've been at school, trying to keep my grades out of the dumpster. Boring stuff, really." She looks over at him, noticing the bandaged wrist for the first time. "Whoa... what've /you/ been doing, Ben?" "Would you believe me if I said crazy guy in nothing but black leather threw a knife at me?" the words are laced with humor and sarcasm, but sadly this is the absolute truth. Ben did get cut by someone in all outfit; Jubilee just didn't need to know that. "Absolutely," Jubilation replies, her tone oddly serious and sympathetic, gently taking his hand in both of hers and carefully pushing back his sleeve. "Oh, your poor arm! It must've totally hurt when it happened." That is unexpected to say the least. He didn't think Jubilee would be so ready to believe him. Mental notes are made to always have a backup story for furture injuries. "Biker...trying to mug me...only I...didn't have anything to mug," a defeated sigh left his lips. Looking back at Jubilee he watches her, "It's just a graze..He just missed the Radial Artry. I'm good," his good hand rubbed her back. "And if you need help with school just call me...being a bit of a nerd...I know a lot of stuff. Besides, a shake and an order of fries goes a long way in my book. I owe you a few free lessons." Jubilation pats his hand, then steps in and gives him another hug. "You almost weren't good," she replies softly, turning wide blue eyes on Ben. "Be careful, Ben. I'm looking forward to sharing more fries in the future, free lessons or no free lessons, but I can't do that if you're not here." Hugging Jubilee back, a twinge of guilt rolls up his spine. No matter what he gives, be it his word or a promise, it would only go so far. He could never give her a full and unconditional voew to stay safe. Being a costumed hero comes with a sea of disadvantages, lying to people you care about is one of them. "I'll be as careful as I can be, promise," the words were soft and low. For a second Ben hates himself for this, "I mean...I'm single, no wild women or jealous boyfriends trying to behead me," he tries very hard not to tack on an "Anymore" to that statement. "Hell, I'm licking my wounds...and feelin kind of down because a girl I liked...well, long story short introduced me to her boyfriend. So yeah...I'm feeling like the ugliest guy in New York right about now." Smirking he looks at her, "I feel like Kaylee from the show 'Firefly.' Ever see it?" Ben's nerd is starting to show in spades as he is still hugging Jubilee. "Oh! Wow... poor Ben," Jubilation murmurs, wincing in sympathy. "If it helps, you are /far/ from the ugliest guy in this city, or a lot of others. If the school headmistress wouldn't /kill/ me, I would totally be privileged to be seen holding your hand." She reaches down again and takes his hand. "See? And /this/ totally isn't on TV." Smiling at Jubilee, "The headmistress wouldn't happen to be named Emma?" the question is a total stab in the dark as his hand holds Jubilee's back. Whispering to Jubilee, "It's cool if she is." Jubilation giggles. "Thank goodness, no! It's Jean. At least, she might as well be the headmistress." She squeezes his hand and lets go, slowly. "Why? Do you know an evil school headmistress named Emma or something? It sounds just right for one!" "I overhead this Emma girl talk about being a headmistress for a School of Higher Learning. Y'know the place that's...," again his voice dips low, "Rumored to be full of mutants." Before she could react his hands went up defensively, "Which is cool if you were because I'm pro-all things to all people. No one can help why they're here." Jubilation giggles at his Don't-Hit-Me posture. "No, of course not, and I'm not gonna hit you! But a school full of mutants?" She frowns thoughtfully. "That's kind of strange, setting up a school just for mutants. I guess it would keep them safer from prejudiced regular people... which is something I could totally get behind," she adds, and leans over to whisper into his ear. "'Cuz I'm a mutant. Just so ya know." "Prettiest one I've ever seen...," Ben says with a smile before taking her hand. Suddenly Ben starts to lead her away from Central Park. Before she can ask, "Just trust me," he blurts out. After a block of going back toward the city Ben turns back to her, "Put on your shades," the words are filled with mischevious intent. Down a few more blocks they go before Ben pulls her into an alleyway that looks abadoned. "You might get cold," on those words he removes his hoodie then drapes it over her. Underneath his coat is a red flannel button up shirt which he begins to unbutton revealing a "Strokes" t-shirt that is well-loved and well-worn. Tying the flannel around his face he gives Jubilee a nod, "Still trust me?" Jubilation blushes a little. She's been complimented before, but Ben's voice carries just the right touch of sincerity. "Um, thanks? I think... I mean, you might be seeing mutants every day and not know it..."She cuts herself off as Ben suddenly begins drawing her away from the park. "Wait..." she says, blinking in surprise even as she follows his instructions, slipping her red sunglasses from a coat pocket and slipping them on. She waits with him, accepting the hoodie and shrugging out of her coat to slip the hoodie on under it. "I do trust you... do I need a scarf? 'Cuz I don't really want to unwind this sash if I can help it." "Hold onto your coat," Ben warns before picking her up with the utmost ease. "Three...two...one," after the one he suddenly jumps up into the air clearing the building with ease. Seconds later they are on the roof and Ben starts off in a run clearing roofttop after rooftop with ease, even while carrying Jubilee. Despite a love of hot dogs, milkshakes and fries, Ben's body is firm with muscle. The guy must use the P90X workout the informercials rave about. Eventually the pair are on another part of the city before Ben finally sets her down. Stretching out he smiles, "Never done that with a beautiful passenger before," a wink is tossed Jubilee's way. "Don't tell your teachers about that...they might kill me," the words are added and Ben is still smiling. His pearly white could be seen after he unwraps the shirt. "You were talking about mutants and seeing them everyday and not know it. You're probably right but the same goes for you too." Smiling Ben peers over the building's edge and it's hard not to see most of the city from here. They aren't on the tallest building, but it does have a good view. "I come out here a lot to think...clear my head...that sorta thing. I figured...you told me your secret, I'd tell you mine." Well, one of them anyway..his mind thinks. Jubilation zips up the hoodie and pulls on her coat over it, but she barely has time to get it on before she's gently scooped up. "Whoa... you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet," she says, giggling nervously as she recites the old line. "If you'll wait a sec I can zip iiiiIIIIEEEEEEE!" And up they go! Blue eyes going wide, Jubilation hangs on tight as Ben takes off at breathtaking speed, dashing across the rooftops and leaping between them for block after block! Long moments later, the ride ends in another part of the city, on another rooftop. The mutant girl stumbles as she's set down, clasping his shoulders for support. "Whoa... I think I remember what it feels like to breathe now," she murmurs, though she's smiling. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I don't think they'd believe me. Even if I mentioned the view. Which is incredible, by the way!" "I was hoping you'd like it," there is no wall-crawling or anything else done that could connect Ben to Spider-Man. Still, the teen wants to show off and since Jubilee confided in him...it is only fair he o the same. "And now you see how I got the mugger so quickly. You just have to make it look like you were a track star in High School," holding up Jubilee he grins, "If you ever want another one...just ask." Pointing to a billboard, Ben starts to explain, "If you come out at night...not a lot of people are paying attention. You can sit out on the sign and just take in all the lights. If we went out there now...people will think we're teens trying to do our best Romeo and Julliet impression." I do see," Jubilation replies, blushing at the memory. "I remember I wanted to help you, but you got him so fast I barely got out the door of that store! Which was probably for the best anyway," she adds, recalling another detail that sends her into a giggling blush. "At least this time I'm wearing pants!" She looks up at the billboard. "Wow... I'll bet that /would/ be a great place to see the city from. Pity it's so public right now." A blush runs over his face too as Ben presumes why Jubilee is giggling. "I gave a model a roof-top tour of the city," he wants to add more but stops himself. Jubilee does have a nice set of legs, "You're not weirded out that I'm a mutant too, right?" He has to be sure Jubilee is okay with such a revelation. Sure, she is a mutant but some people couldn't handle such a dynamic shift in a friendship. "Weirded out? I /was/ a little surprised when you decided to take me roof-hopping," Jubilee admits, stifling giggles. "I would've been fine with just saying 'I'm a mutant, too'. But I'm guessing you don't go for subtle. And you seem like you're the very honest type. So I'm adjusting." She lets go of him, steadier on her feet now. "So, who was the model? Did she take it well?" "Well...she's kind of woozy but seems okay with it. And usually I'm subtle but sometimes it's good just to cut loose." Ben shrugs and just watches Jubilee gain her bearings. All in all today is starting to look up. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs